rosesandprayersfandomcom-20200213-history
Cort Lockhart
Cort Lockhart is the estranged son of Jon and Yenna Lockhart. His sister is Tifa Lockhart. Etymology Cort \c(o)-rt\ as a boy's name is pronounced kort. It is of English and Old German origin, and the meaning of Cort is "courtier, court attendant; brave". History Cort was born in Nebelhiem and is the eldest child of Jon and Yenna Lockhart. He was a quiet child and never seemed to socialise with anyone but his parents. Being solitary, he spent most of his time exploring and often wandered off to Mt Nibel where Jon would often have to set up a search party to look for him. Even though Mt Nibel was a dangerous area, Cort was never attacked by any of the local monsters which roamed the area which led to some of the Elders of Nebelhiem to think he was a cursed child, whilst others believed he was connected to the Cetra - which was still not correct. When he was 8 years old, Yenna became pregnant with her second child, Tifa Lockhart. But by this time, Cort had become violent and was expressing strange behaviour. A few weeks before Tifa was born, Cort disappeared. Desperate to find his son, Jon constantly searched for him but was never successful, he assumed that Cort perished in the wilds. But after a month of Cort's disappearance a letter was recieved which read that Cort was in Esthar and had been taken into care after been found wandering. Unable to afford to go to Galbadia and not healthy enough to make the journey, Jon told his brother - Jarron - who lived in Esthar at the time to find and adopt him for the time being. But after a year, Jon recieved a letter that Jarron had died and Cort had disappeared yet again at the age of 9. Jon and Yenna only told Tifa that he left Nebelhiem to live in Esthar after a family fued, although this was obviously incorrect. Tifa believes that her elder brother left Nebelhiem at the age of 18, when in fact he was only a mere child when he disappeared. Mask of Ice The "Mask of Ice" or also known as "Ammon", was a man Cort met shortly after he disappeared from Esthar and was kidnapped by him. Cort however did not plan to escape as Mask of Ice promised him that he understood what Cort was going through and that he can help him. Cort being young, was educated by Mask of Ice and grew up under the influence that the world was impure. Mask of Ice had a goal to "cleanse the Planet", his reasons unknown, he made Cort his new weapon against the world. Mask of Ice knew of Cort's potential and connection to the Lifestream, and planned to use Cort to weild the "Breath of the Planet" to make monsters go mad and take over the minds of human beings, eventually killing them. However, Mark of Ice never explained to Cort what he truly was and Cort began to distrust Mask of Ice after a period of time. Focus Now an adult, Cort was sent on a mission by Mask of Ice with a number of his henchmen to steal a machine from Spira to be altered to become the source of "Breath" for Cort to eventually use. During the mission, Cort was struck and had suddenly become a L'Cie during his sleep. Being an odd way of becoming a L'Cie, Cort thought he was dreaming and that the focus he experienced was just a mere dream. The focus however showed that Cort would be stopped by six hereos in an area which seemed to be "The Golden Saucer" and with this, the world would be saved from the threat he would bestow. Cort ignored the dream, but it was only when he found his brand over his heart which he began questioning if it really was a dream. Breath of the Planet Becoming the Crystal After deliberatly failing his mission in order to fulfill his focus and the fact he had lost trust in Mask of Ice, Cort was transformed into a Crystal for Eternal Life and is now displayed in one of the tilted streets of Golden Saucer. He is seen with his right hand clutching his chest and in the other he holds a crystalised necklace of the Lockhart family crest. Image 10.jpg 0043.jpg 002333.jpg 002~0.jpg 002~4.jpg 2.jpg 003~1.jpg 003~10.jpg 004 (1).jpg 004~4.jpg 004~8.jpg 9.jpg 110.jpg 149.jpg tumblr_m80tat7u671rbgon9o1_500.jpg Cort has jet black hair which was always long. He also posesses bright blue eyes, which is an uncommon gene in the Lockhart family - who usually have brown/auburn eyes. Personalty Cort is a mysterious and quiet man but experiences episodes of psychotic behaviour. However, after he is released from his crystal stasis the moment Tifa had been taken by Ammon, Cort eventually displays a very smart and focused persona. He still believes the Planet to be impure due to the infomation he grew up with Ammon, and finds humans "disgusting" or "without morals" and is very judgemental of them. He also has trouble accepting Genesis' presence, due to the fact that Genesis is not part of the natural system of the Planet and Cort's Ethereal heritage makes him look down on him. Relationships Tifa Lockhart When Cort finally finds his place on the Planet, he becomes very protective of his sister and is the first to react quickly to her kidnapping upon awakening. Despite their obvious differences, Tifa and he are somewhat alike and share the same general sense of humour. Cort begins to open up and accept others more after watching Tifa and eventually finds it in him to care for the Planet more to unlock more of his powers. Yasmine Hart At first meeting, Cort constantly critisized Angel's lack of use of the Cetra skills. But over time, his buggings and teachings were only made in good faith and because of Angel's heritage, he regards her as an equal. He eventually respects Angel's passion to create things with no particular aim and grows fond of summons because of her. Rachael Mackenzie Alexander Cort at first is suspicious of Rikku, him being able to tell what a person is by first glance and feel the connection they have with the Planet. Because Rikku was from another Planet, he is at first wary of revealing his more relaxed nature and has more of a defensive front. Eventually, Cort understands the differences and becomes more interested in the other Planets and races. This makes him more able to communicate with Rikku through humour and witty comebacks. Gippal Oliver Rangover Same with Rikku, Cort at first was very suspicious of Gippal because of his heritage. Gradually over time he accepted his presence and became interested in the Al Bhed culture and wished to learn more about what the other Planet was like. He regards people like Gippal and Rikku as "the same" ''as Ethereal and Cetra. Baralai Matthew Lennox With Baralai being human, Cort wasn't too interested in learning about him. But this changes when he witnesses Baralai's vast knowledge and dedication in protecting the world without the need of any special powers. With Tifa and Baralai, Cort begins to accept the human race because they are still part of the system and possess a different type of ''power. Genesis Rhapsodos Cort despises Genesis and hates being in his presence due to the fact he is not connected to the Planet's system, as well as being created by something which killed his ancestors. Cort is also the first to notice Genesis' degradation completely and offers to kill him quickly to at least save him from his suffering. Cort finds it very difficult to speak to Genesis and finds him vile, tainted and disgusting. Jessie Veda With Cort's dislike of humans on many occasions, he and Jessie clash a lot and tend to not get along. Cort's witty comebacks annoy Jessie and he enjoys making her angry. However, he does show some respect for her technical and mechanical skills. Category:List of Characters